


Mundane Life

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Demons, Magic, Adventure and Shenanigans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Big Brother Sans, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Dark Sans, Denial of Feelings, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Forbidden Love, Frisk Is Dead, Games, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memory Alteration, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Minor Frisk/Sans, Minor Papyrus/Sans, Mr. Gerson - Freeform, Multi, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus Has Issues, Rehabilitation, Sans Being Sans, Sans Has Issues, Secrets, Slice of Life, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Undyne, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Asriel Dreemurr, Young Love, Young Papyrus, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: The red-haired mermaid stares at her domain and growled, she was bored. Transforming into a humanoid form, the female flicks her hair and went forward to the Capital. Her adventure starts from there, having LOVE as her primary intention. In the end, she still winds up being bored.[Friendly Underfell!Asriel x Underfell!Papyrus][Subtle Underfell!Undyne x Underfell!Alphys]*Everyone ships Underfell!Undyne x Underfell!Alphys[Innocent Love Underfell!Frisk x Underfell!Sans][Family drama Underfell!Papyrus x Underfell!Sans]





	1. Narrative of a mundane life (complicating the story)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick narrative of Undyne's beginning and end. I'm trying to set the norm because we need some set-up.
> 
> And I cut it short coz it's more than 5000 words and I have to write chapter two.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short One-shot! OTL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne isn't the type to talk about her love life... Sorry to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke the rules. I keep making pairings from left to right outside the necessary pairing! I'm sorry if you see some of your pairings being interrupted with another pairing. I am working on it.

[Beginnings]

           Yes, she was part of some weird mermaid species and lived in a huge body of water. Drowning people for being asses, the red head itched to learn everything on the Land dwellers. Killing more than any of her allies can imagine, Undyne had snatched items and weapons to train herself to FIGHT on land. Dreaming of the day of she gets the ability to create fucking legs (for land purposes), Undyne stares at her fins in disgust. She wasn't a coward. It was those adventurers who won't come near her. She hates waiting. Watching Demons and Humans fight, Undyne wants to join in and go for the kill.

 

_“You’re gonna do great things, hero!” The large tortoise bellowed, watching the young mermaid thrust the spear up in the air and create a slicing motion in a diagonal direction. Emitting BLUE and RED echoes from a slash, the red head grinned, revealing her sharp teeth. “HA! Of course I am unlike these **guys**.”_

_“Yup. Now fix your arms or you’re going to get stiff.” Mr. Gerson uses telekinesis to bend the child’s arms. Undyne twitched and tries to get used to the posture, “How much longer till I get my legs, Gerson?”_

_“Soon-! Be right back. A friend’s calling.” Mr. Gerson looks up at the dark caves. Patting the mermaid, the old entity left. Undyne stares as the shell disappears from her sight before swishing her spear around._

 

Learning about the ability to camouflage with fellow monsters/humans, there was a condition. She has to revert back to her mermaid self and swim once every 3 years… A whole twenty-four-hour duration and that's it. Yet, Undyne doesn't know anybody in the Capital. She is going to rely on her strength and wits if she wants to survive in the Kill or be killed world on the Surface. Ripping a Human to pieces was easy. It became easy when you watched your mother get drained of her blood by poachers. She couldn't do anything because her stupid sister was in the way, sealing her for her own good. Yup. Mermaid blood and tears were an alternative medicine for certain diseases, often SOUL-related. The rest of the body parts are a cuisine for those sick bastards. They think Mermaids are carnivorous, but they can also eat other stuff too. They just eat other Humanoids because they have more MAGIC/SOUL in them than animals. (She likes animal meat and the savory taste it has.) Mermaids are strong support spell casters for some reason... Except for her, Undyne prefers physical combat and maybe she utilizes magic in enhancing and inflicting greater damage. She also hangs out with Mr. Gerson, a father of some sorts.

 

_"...." Undyne was panting, clutching her spear as she readies her stance against the Holy Emperor of the land. Beside him was the Wise Seraph Toriel, she was staring at her with curious eyes but Undyne can understand how confusing this must be for a Seraph. Wanting to join the battlefield even when Mermaids are a neutral party? This woman must be mad but if it means having more fun in her life, then Undyne prefers being mad. She loves killing, but fighting this dude made her realize that she has a long way to go in defeating her enemies. ‘That doesn’t mean she’s stopping!’_

_“Tenacious!” Asgore remarked with crimson eyes and his black hair disheveled from the constant dodge towards her spears and ice magic. Blood dripping down her face, Undyne's crimson eyes had a hint of blue in utilizing her spells. Asgore had a gash on his chest armor and dents in his armor, she heard it was blessed by the Seraph. (Stupid angels.) Undyne also feels greatly dehydrated with the lack of humidity. She had to fight in winter, but she doesn’t want to enter the pond and sleep!_

_“!” Undyne perked, seeing the King raised his trident towards her. He declared. "This is exactly what I need for **the Organization**. Starting this day! You will be my Right-hand, the Head of the Royal Guards!"_

_"Brace yourself child. It will be a long and weary journey." Toriel bows her head, the halo in her head seems to shimmer brighter than the norm. Undyne stood up and wiped the blood of her face. She has other injuries from the previous battles but who gives a damn? **She was in!**_

 

Reaching the Surface and acquiring her rank as the Head of the Inquisition (Because they usually kill Demons) within **The Organization** , Undyne wasn't used to the norms of the place. She has no choice but to enter the Mass and do a Communion? She also has to interact with her Subordinates who were a bunch of Dogs and other fellow Half-breeds (which gave a slight feeling of relief in her part). Undyne also has to get used to the unknown security and traditions of the Capital. This was the sole Kingdom standing, the rest falling down and controlled by Dragons, Demons and Calamity. Sometimes, Humans give them missions such as reclamation of land, extinguishing territorial monsters and yes, killing demons. Undyne hates the mundane life of the job, preferring the hardcore action than paperwork.

 

_"?" Under the orders of King Asgore, Undyne and the Dog Units entered the Black Market for immediate persecution. After the deed was done, Undyne was about to leave before she sees a box move. Looking at the area, the red head went over the area and pierced the box open. Inside, she found an injured Snow white Dragon. It stares at her with vermilion lights over crimson background for eyes, the dragon doesn't move but spoke in a weird voice. "N-nyeh?"_

_"..." Undyne knew what Dragons were and this fit the image. Dragons were needed in **The Organization** , she has to bring this back to the Headquarters. Picking up the frail dragon, it was as long as her arm excluding the tail and was surprisingly light. Looking down, the crate states its name is **Papyrus**. It was also obedient (possibly because it’s a hatchling). Having the Dragon rest on her shoulder, Undyne went out with her prize. Dogamy and Dogaressa stared at her with their bloody axes and remarked, "Yours?"_

_"Mine." Undyne scoffed. She knew what they meant. Whenever someone finds a dragon, it meant someone had to be its rider. The Dragon was sleeping on her shoulder, it felt like she was wearing the Church on her shoulder. It was a Holy Dragon, a wild one she bets. Good thing they have a rehabilitation center for it or the critter's going to start claiming everything._

In one of her expeditions, she found a Half-dragon with Holy affiliation. It was a widespread news of celebration as well as fear. Rumors has it that once Humanity has found an albino dragon, it meant God's Judgement is near for Monsters. She heard this from Mr. Gerson, a history fan. Humans state their prophecies differently. It was a call for Salvation. God will come to the Surface and bring back vitality to the Land. According to Asgore, there are steps and requirements such as 7 SOULS, an Angel, a Servant, etc. Undyne doesn't want to think about that. It wasn't part of her concern as she eyed her Dragon in his Human form walking around in a loose white shirt she got since the last ones were torn and dirty. Looking at her from time to time, the albino’s crimson gem eyes sparks a bit of blue and green from their PACT. She planned on making the dragon more than a cargo transportation, Papyrus has to be a rune knight! An ally of hers, Mr. Gerson, has mentioned that Dragons are capable of a lot of things and she wasn't going to let that potential go to waste! Requesting permission, Asgore and Toriel agreed in training the smiling, cheery five-year-old telepathic dragon puppy to be trained under her and King Asgore in the Art of Weapons and Magic respectively. Toriel and Asriel will help in the side lines since the two has to maintain the barrier between the Surface and the Demon Realm.

_"...?" The White Dragon looks at her and Undyne sighs, placing the plank cards down. The young seraph went over and gave the dragon puppy a hug, "I think Papyrus doesn't understand any of these Undyne!"_

_"Yeah yeah I know. You mind taking care of him while I work, Asriel?" Undyne sighs, standing up as Asriel gives a tight squeeze on the clueless white dragon. The Dragon blinks and flops its head onto the albino's head. Asriel puff his chest and his emerald eyes shimmered with pride. "Of course I can! You can count on me, Undyne!"_

_"Papyrus can I trust you to take care of the Kid?" Undyne looks at the dragon. Before Asriel can retort that he was not a kid, the dragon repeated its first word to her. It was also close to the dragon's first words which were Nyeh. The voice was a small beep-ish voice, "YAA~!"_

_"Good." Exiting the room. Undyne wondered if the rampaging Fire Dragon was Papyrus' father. It was a pain in the Fins and yet, King Asgore refuses to hand it over. Well, **The Organization** has one dragon against two dragons in the enemies’ side, **The Demon** 's side._

 

Speaking of Angels, she also has to watch over the gullible innocent duo: Asriel and Toriel. They were the most vital creatures in **The Organization** and losing them meant Humanity's downfall. Aside from vanquishing demons, Undyne also has to handle the felonies within the Kingdom. **Trialed Killings and Life Imprisonment** were the norm for Humans, Monsters can be murdered if they resist and Demons are instant death. It wasn't helpful how Queen Toriel (yeah. The Angel is married to King Asgore) loves to go around and care for the masses, especially children. Undyne found it hilarious that the Queen managed to persuade Asgore into accepting Abandoned Half-demon twins Frisk and Chara, not that she was complaining. Frisk was a master spell caster while Chara was a multi-weapon user. They were the perfect team within their group and she was proud. She also realized Chara and Papyrus got along quite well, Chara being a bad influence since she's feeding the dragon puppy coffee and chocolate. Undyne sighs, watching the albino wearing the gloves she gave him as he held a huge chunk of chocolate. Frisk remarked fondly that Papyrus reminded her of a certain friendly demon down below, something that Asriel wanted to learn. Undyne wouldn't let the child go there, Chara and Frisk are also going to help her since they have bad experiences in that place. The twins also have to attend masses with her for purification of their **disease**. This illness that transforms creatures into demons. It had no CURE and all they could do is pray.

* * *

[Mundane life]

 

_"You really have a great voice." Frisk smiled, Chara and Asriel was eating beside the Human as Undyne took a breather. Giving a shit-eating grin, Undyne does a slicing motion towards the kids. Both Frisk and Asriel was alarmed, but not Chara. She giggled. "This is all for King Asgore, you hear? But... If ever you hear me sing outside the Church, which means I'm out to get you. Lure you out like the mermaid I am."_

_"B-but we haven't done anything wrong!" Asriel cries, teary eyes while Frisk and Chara patted the young seraph. Chara shakes their head. "It was a joke Azzy. Undyne never sings outside battle. She does a Battle cry and smashes through like a rhino."_

_"S-sorry Papyrus late!" Papyrus cries, rushing forward to the chapel carrying a bunch of scrolls with him. Seeing her dragon come back to her, Undyne often wondered who this mystery fellow was that helped teach Papyrus his words. Like a snap of a finger and wham! Papyrus begins to speak like he always knew what to say. Undyne scrutinized the albino and asked. "In the Grand Yet Forgotten Library again?"_

_"A-ah yeah!" Papyrus smiled nervously and Asriel pats the albino's back. Papyrus flinches, Undyne narrowed her eyes. 'Something was wrong.'_

 

Undyne doesn't know how to feel when she realized the budding Love between the young Seraph between the half-demon twins. It was young love but very forbidden because Asriel should really love someone or something with the same or neutral property. She can't blame them for loving the innocent golden flower lover back, feeling REAL Love unlike any other. Frisk and Chara are lucky for being supported by the Royal Family, majority of the children behind these walls are starving and are chicken fodder for the **Gluttony Unit**. Those freaks of nature lower than Monsters yet are considered previous Humans - Undyne has to handle them in a daily basis. Then, there are the other Monster species which joined the side of **The Demons** to reclaim their territories or feed of the Human populace. It gave her squad a bad image. Undyne often drinks it out if she’s too stressed, forgetting that a small dragon puppy is watching her. Since Papyrus was young, she often allowed the dragon to do what it wants and don’t get into trouble. If Undyne ordered Papyrus, the dragon immediately obeys. Undyne thinks the rehabilitation centers must be a brainwashing area. Thus, she was unwilling to even allow Papyrus to enter the area after a year of continuous attendance. Sure, letting him in there was King Asgore’s orders but it feels wrong sending the kid into that weird white building. Papyrus is fine as is, her personal portable BBQ grill.

_"Where did you get that injury?!" Undyne demanded and Papyrus blinks and held his left eye bandaged by some unknown person. Tears were falling down his face and Undyne had to be the one to wipe the tears away. When Papyrus was first admitted to the rehabilitation, the humans taught the dragon how to remove the sensation of PAIN in case **The Organization** needed his blood or whatnot._

_“Papyrus okay.” Papyrus smiles at her genuinely. He must've tried making friends again and got bullied again. Why the kid didn’t FIGHT back is because of the Rehabilitation training which Undyne is trying to remove from the dragon’s system. Undyne wouldn’t know he was in trouble until she sensed the distress call emitted by the dragon. She was not only Papyrus' dragon rider, she was also his teacher._

_“No you aren’t!” Undyne wiped his tears with a white handkerchief given to her by Queen Toriel. Papyrus closed his eyes as she rubbed his cheeks and eyes. The dragon added, "Brother helped!"_

_"Brother?" Undyne looked around. She knows Papyrus has been ranting about this imaginary cool brother for quite some time. Imaginary because she knows that the skeleton species are wiped off from existence. But the bandage couldn't be placed by the child, Papyrus doesn't know first aid._

_'Demon’s incarnate.' Undyne looked around and saw a pile of corpses around the front of the Playground. Undyne pursed her lips, horrified of her conclusion as she can sense the dark aura in the air. Her Dragon puppy has attracted unwanted attention for a ‘brother’. “Let’s go!”_

_“Ok.” Papyrus obeys and Undyne held his hand. Dragging the child, Undyne ordered in a tone that meant there was no negotiation for this. "I forbid you to see your brother ever again.”_

_“!!”Papyrus' eyes widened in surprise. The dragon looked back at the playground (Undyne knows the dragon can see the cloaked demon) then he looks at Undyne. "Why can't Papyrus see him?!"_

_“I will explain later.” She said in a whisper. Papyrus nodded and yet continues to look behind. After a few more feet, Undyne picked up Papyrus and ran. Running as fast as she can, she chants a spell to teleport away. The sound of window glass shattering was a fair warning she made the ‘brother’ angry._

 

It also was to her displeasure when she felt a dark presence following her small dragon puppy like a plague. At first, she didn't care because the presence was weak, but it was growing stronger and stronger without any fail. Every time Papyrus was hurt or within the area, something or someone gets hurt or killed and no one can point the cause. It was also starting to affect the livestock and human satisfaction level so one day. She decided to enter a house carrying Papyrus like a sack, use a teleport skill towards the Sacred Springs, clean Papyrus and return to the Headquarters. She knew Papyrus was stupid. Not the book stupid or the physic stupid, but the innocent stupid. Isolating him with Asriel for research, Papyrus begins to forget his 'brother' after a month and Undyne was thinking the Demon would come out and FIGHT. It didn't so Undyne continued with her work. Papyrus was crestfallen, asking why his cool brother isn’t coming. She said the guy’s a bad news, the demon from the Sloth Unit are known for being lazy asses. Papyrus became sad for a week, but interacting with the twins and the young seraph made him feel better. The twins are kinda adorable, not that she’s going to say that to them. Chara might stab her, Frisk might flirt with her, Asriel would tell Toriel which the lady would be happy that they finally agreed in something (no!) and Papyrus would cast an electric spell on her (as she banned fire magic since she’ll smell like sushi according to her _best friend_.)

 

> _"I need more effort unless you're giving up? I thought you wanted to get stronger... but" The Riverperson wondered, her staff looked like a rowing boat as Sans panted in exhaustion. Yet the demon grinned and the individual was pushed to the nearby tree using telekinesis._
> 
> _"cut me some slacks! i was taking a breather." Wings raising up, Sans' crimson eyes glowed and his right hand was coated with dark red magic. The Riverperson sensed the incoming wave of dark magic and warped away from the tree before the tree bursts into flames. Looking at the tree, the female covers her mouth. "You may want to tone down your magic, young one."_
> 
> _"that's why i'm here, to learn and control it." Sans rolls his eyes and the Riverperson laughs. Watching the young demon prince dodge the barricade of ice spikes emerging from the ground, the female comments. "You are so much better than your father. The same demon who triumphed in destroying a fragment of God, you will have-"_
> 
> _"don't compare me to that fucker!" Sans cursed and summons out skulls that opened its jaws to create a beam of darkness. The Riverperson continues to warp from place to place, humming. “Control your temper and understand the situation! If you were not the son of a dear friend, I would have never accepted your apprenticeship. However, I do hope you protect your loved ones with your WILL."_
> 
> _"fine fine. i get it. less talking, more fighting." Sans has his eye sockets closed, annoyed and impatient on the lectures of the individual. While the two FIGHT, Mr. Gerson was watching in the sidelines taking down notes about the Demon Prince. The tortoise was one of the Historians of Monsterkind._

 

When the Capital celebrated Christmas (We, monsters, call it Gyftmas), that was when **The Demons** strikes. It took two months with the best Intel to learn it was an act of terrorism. Even then, they have no idea how many the fuckers killed. Some Humans died from stroke. Some died from a bone stab or their bones protruding out of their bodies. Some died from being twisted like a towel, some died from blood loss. Who was these guys?! The entire Kingdom was in panic as this occurred. They called these events must be the work of the creatures of the **Demon of Despair**. Of course, **The Organization** has no record about a Demon that has this sort of strategy. The rumors were based on past experiences and had no evidence but Human accounts which were exaggerated and not connecting with the other. All they know is that it just happens. They were at a dead end from all of this, but they continued to persevere because it may be a demon group. A New Demon Unit? What is that Demon Lord doing with his life?! What, complete the 7 sins because it’s catchy or his favorite number? She entered into those shady dealings for information and they too are stumped with the identity of the group. Toriel and Asriel felt greatly disturbed from the events. Toriel mentioned the demons have no patterns in their attacks while Asriel refuses to leave his room in fear. Papyrus was his companion while Frisk and Chara were rotary assigned as the bodyguard.

 

_"A Demon group that can manipulate bones and blood... Are you trying to tell me the Demon Lord has a secret special force?!" The blonde reptile laughed, Undyne watched her friend as she took a sip of the cocktail made by the purple flame elemental. This girl in front of her is Alphys, the incoming head scientist of **The Demons**. Undyne and Alphys were in a bar, within the Demon Realm. She’s a monster she met during her patrols in the forests. The yellow lizard’s inquiry to herbs and substances attracted her, such dedication and hard work must be respected. Undyne forgot what happened after that must they became acquaintances or besties? Heh. Undyne nodded, “But those were the reports, Alph.”_

_“Maybe the group are Humans, having learned necromancy. It’s an ancient art, but not impossible to learn when they have DETERMINATION.” The bartender yawned, flipping a golden coin as he passed the time away. This guy’s Chillby. Stingy, cunning and territorial, she learned from Alphys that Gaster wants the elemental to be his right hand. Chillby refused, stating it will go down to his wallet._

_“Or it’s a league of homunculi disguised as Demons like that one account in this village where…” Alphys continues with her speech. Undyne listens carefully, slightly disturbed with the way Alphy’s glasses slide down from time to time. Aside from the 7 GODs, there are other deities praised as Gods as well. Sometimes, she can see Alphys texting while talking to her, cursing her creation called **Mettaton**. Not really a creation, more like a lackey. Weird demon logic, LOVE and Love are parallel to each other. Mettaton and Alphys is a friend-enemy thing?_

_‘So it’s either a necromancer group, a vampire cove, homunculi, strong demon wannabes… Since this group has no accounts within the Demon Realm.’ Undyne summarized since Alphys had access to the records in the Dark Castle. She, having enough information, decided to have some fun. Removing Alphys’ glasses, Undyne taunted the female and began running. Alphys needed her daily dosage of exercise so as the lady’s best friend, it was her duty to make the girl healthy. Strange. Why was her SOUL beating faster than the usual?_

_"Give it back!" Alphys screamed, annoyed at her antic, but she wasn't using robots to chase after her. Undyne stuck her tongue out and continued running. It must be from the heat in the area, the Demon Realm has conquered a part of Hotland. Undyne eventually 'gave up' to give it to Alphys._

Increasing their defenses, retraining the soldiers to handle and limit possible outcries or suspicious activities, Undyne issued a major Military structural change and waited for the group to reveal themselves. As planned, they were able to catch a lot of groups and not the one they were looking for. Chara and Frisk also were able to gain a respectable position in Society, no longer called abominations but as the undefeatable duo. That’s a long name. Undyne doesn’t understand Humans and their weird naming system.

* * *

[Attention found and attained]

_“Who are you waiting for?” Papyrus asked. Frisk was looking outside, a distant smile on her face. The brunette turns her head and smiles at the half-dragon. “I am waiting for someone special today.”_

_“?” Papyrus blinked, charcoal black eyes stare at her. Frisk decides to give a hint, “He helped us escape and is really nice in the inside. He is a demon and his name is Sans! I just saw him walking down the road yesterday an-”_

_“… You can sense him?!” Papyrus asked, his voice with a hint of alarm. Frisk wondered why the dragon was worried, but then again. They were talking about a demon. Frisk places her finger on her lips. “Yes.”_

_“Is he near?” Papyrus asked, this time the dragon hid under a blanket. Frisk finally caught on, remembering Undyne’s orders that Papyrus should not be talking with demons. Frisk scratched her elbow, “Yeah…”_

_“Can you hide me?” Papyrus’ head popped up, those pretty ruby like eyes shine with a hint of yellow. The Human nodded, wondering if her eyes were as shiny. No… It was usually Monsters who can have dual elements. Frisk crawls up to the big bed, most of the areas have huge beds. Picking up the child transformed hatchling, Frisk responds with a white dragon in her arms. “Whatever you say Pap.”_

From the increase activity of **The Organization** , the Aristocracy began to give more funds to the Royalty (King Asgore). A lot of sponsors entered the area and she was caught off guard take two. She should have expected an ambush from the area, but everyone was scanned before entering! More shocking news is the fact it wasn’t a group of monsters or humans. From Toriel’s Clairvoyance spell placed in the Royal Castle, it was a single hooded figure with a twisted smile and everything was getting murdered around it! Sometimes, Undyne wished she was inside the castle when it occurred. She, being the guard of the King.

 

_“…” Asriel stood behind Papyrus as they heard the screams from some of the Human spell casters protecting their area. Tugging the albino’s arm, Asriel shivered at the oozing darkness entering the room. Feeling dizzy, Asriel fell in Papyrus’ arms and the albino places his friend on the bed._

_“W-where is Chara o-or Frisk?” Asriel asked, shivering at the intensity of LOVE in the air. Whoever this creature was, it was angry and fear blossomed in the angel’s SOUL. Papyrus gives a kiss on the forehead, white wings covering the air pushing into the room. Papyrus used air magic and closed the door._

_“They’re having a communion with the Queen and the King. I will head out and bring back-up. Stay here!” Papyrus rubbed his head in a soothing manner. Asriel whimpers, “I’m sorry for being useless…”_

_“Do not say that! You are important to everyone!” Papyrus chirped and gives a head bump to his forehead. A cloaking spell casted on him, Papyrus jumped down from the fluffy bed and fixed his wings._

_“Don’t get caught!” Asriel warned and the white dragon agreed. Opening the door slightly, Papyrus heads outside. Waiting, Asriel fell asleep and woke up with Undyne and the Dog couple asking where Papyrus was. Dread filled him and Asriel told the account to the female, hoping Papyrus isn’t dead yet._

 

This was Asgore realized how weak his Castle was if ever betrayal occurs behind its walls. While Toriel and Asriel purified the area, she and the King had to create another plan to reconstruct the rooms. Half of the Units were placed in the Defensive while the other half was intelligence gathering so their enemies wouldn’t think something happened. It was only after a week that Papyrus came back, explaining he lost track of the skeleton demon. It was a skeleton demon. Undyne felt dread since the last skeleton demon account the Organization had was the Demon Lord. Was the guy pissing them off for their sucky defenses? Undyne listened to the ~~wrath~~  rant of her Boss while Papyrus lies on her lap, tired from his adventure. Scratches here and there, Undyne had to pick him up and clean him in the Sacred springs again. Things can’t get any worse right? It did. The Ritual was supposed to happen next year and they have yet to gain the last SOUL – Determination. For the sake of the Kingdom, Chara and Frisk was to be the next SOUL sacrifice. For the first time in her life, she witnessed the submissive Toriel refuse the order and then. And then… A lot of things happened. She can’t recall what happened but she knows something went wrong. Undyne scratches her neck, reading her reports that was composed by her men.

 

> **_Aftermath: The Tragedy_ **
> 
> _"Chara! Frisk! Are you guys okay?” Undyne screamed, losing her left eye and some bruises and ‘scratch wounds’ on her body The red head panicked at how she woke up to find herself in a devastated Capital. It was like the apocalypse happened and everyone fell unconscious after it. Running at the flickering energy, Undyne paused to see the older brunette standing at a pillar as she clutched Frisk’s favorite stick. Walking closer, Undyne saw a fresh batch of corpses and ash. Everything pieced itself together, Undyne clutched her hand. ‘No…’_
> 
> _“WHY?! Of all the people it had to be, it had to be her! Answer me, God! You-you…” Chara slammed her hand on the pillar, tears falling down as she raised her head on the air. Undyne doesn’t know how to comfort the female except to give her some alone time. Leaving the female alone, Undyne found her Unit one by one. The dog unit were in critical condition, aided by the Humans. She sees some of familiar faces, but nothing registers her._

 

“Hmm…” Undyne placed her pen down and looked at the window. Because no one can recall what happened on that fateful day, everyone dubbed it as **The Tragedy**. All for certain, they knew the Ritual was disrupted by the demons. It wasn’t Toriel, it can’t be her because Asriel and Papyrus was the Host and Servant. Toriel was also murdered according to Asgore, the King turning more reclusive after the incident. The Natural Order was also tilted. Global changes and calamities were happening faster and against the usual predictions of the alchemists. Creatures, slumbering for millions of years, have begun to wake up and cause havoc. Monsters are starting to grow erratic and possessed, attacking villages and allies at random. The Humans have begun to give them the credit their Unit deserves. This sounds like a great ending except for the fact the WAR is still going and…

 

*THUD! *

 

“It had to be paperwork.” Undyne growled, chained in her responsibilities as Head of the Royal Guards and her job as the Right hand of King Asgore. Stupid paperwork! The door slowly opens, Papyrus and Monster Kid’s head poked out to see if their superior was in a good or bad mood. Undyne waited, hearing the door open wider and Monster Kid slowly dropped the loot to Undyne’s table. Moving away, Papyrus ducked just in time before a spear stabbed his skull and looked at her in horror. Undyne stood up, flexing her arms and with a devious grin.

“It’s time for some training punk!” Undyne greeted. Papyrus looks for his back-up, only for Monster Kid to retreat faster than a rat. Papyrus raised his hands, looking at Undyne with a slight sweat. “D-don’t you have paperwork?”

“As my second-in-command, I will have to train him to the best of my ability.” Undyne shushed and Papyrus rolled his eyes. Undyne rushed out of the room, dragging the skeleton by the scarf. “If I win, you do my work!”

“I KNEW IT!” Papyrus cursed, trying to remove his scarf. “NO WAY! I STILL HAVE MY OWN PILE TO DO! YOU DO YOUR OWN WORK, FISHY SUPERIOR!”

“I do not take NO for an answer!” Undyne cheered and Papyrus summons out his wings to try and create air resistance yet Undyne was too strong for him, too DETERMINED. “DAMN IT UNDYNE!”

“You’re welcome!” Undyne called out and Papyrus cursed in dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has EXTRA scenes on parts for clarification? I hope the readers didn't skip chapter 1 for chapter 2. o-o


	2. Extra scenes for better understanding of broad description.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Papyrus is the real mundane relationship. Alphys and Undyne has something going. Hehehe~
> 
> [Everyone just knows Undyne is in love. She's just not saying it!]
> 
> Papyrus and Sans + Sans and Frisk's relationship context can be better understood  
> if you read EXTRA Chapter: Why are you so Addicting? from the One-shot **Broken Past and Altered Present**

[ **Besties hanging out** ] = Common occurrence

 

“ **Every time I visit you, you’re either: patrolling, gathering information or killing. Isn’t it tiring?** ”

 

“Nah! It’s exercise! You should **try** it!” Undyne looks up at the blonde demon resting on the ~~rooftops~~ of a house. It was nighttime with a full moon – the time when Alphys is more active in scurrying materials for her research. If Undyne frequently visits the girl for information, then Alphys frequently visits the guard for materials. Materials that often entails murdering monsters that are allies with the Demon Realm. It’s a friend with benefits.

“God no!” Alphys rolls to her back, crimson eyes have a hint of playful gold dancing in it. Undyne can’t stop staring at the shape of the female, walking closer to jump up and land on the roof. Alphys doesn’t stir. The lizard is a strong magic user head of the **Envy Unit** of **The Demon** ’s side. Undyne sits down beside the ‘vulnerable’ feme and laughed. “Afraid you’ll lose those **assets** gal?”

“W-Wait what?! You pervy cunt, I was thinking of time. Besides, there are alternatives like magic, estrogen food, breast implants and supplements.” Alphys playfully punches her arm but both females were smiling and laughing at the joke. Resting her lower arm on the lizard’s belly, Undyne rests her head on it. She can’t stop smiling when Alphys is around, but the girl knows she’s an important enemy. “What do you want this time?”

“Harpee claws and troll ears, part of a magical staff requirement.” Alphys can hear Undyne laughing and continued, “It’s not for me. It’s for the Head of the Lust Unit. I should change the bitch when I have time.”

“And replace it with a prick. Pricks are better in communication skills and dressing.” Undyne continues, pushing herself up with a smile. She can tell Alphys was reconsidering her answer, even if the woman refuses to say it openly. Alphys held her arm and warped them to a forest site. Alphys responds, “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

Yet the two walked as slowly as they can, chatting in the forest and smiling at each other. When Undyne returned with all smiles, all of the Dog Units grinned at her. Undyne paused, eyes turn into slits and an array of spears appeared from nowhere. Without saying a word, Undyne knew those mutts were going to start taunting her about the ‘mystery date.’ They aren’t lovers! They are just besties! Someone must’ve told them-

“Those twins!” She cursed and saw Papyrus blinks at her as he lay on the table in his white dragon form, his tongue sticking out to lick the small coffee cup beside him. Undyne snatched it away, hearing the albino’s hiss. Undyne scolds the dragon, remembering Alphys saying that Dragon puppies should be drinking milk. “Bad!”

* * *

[ **Blossoming as well as Decaying Love** ] = Meet-up of Frisk

 

“didn’t think we’d meet, but at least you’re okay.” Sans comments, sitting on a bench beside the Human by the empty plaza. Frisk nodded, as she senses from a distance, two figures talking by **the Church of the Kind Heart**. The brunette knows it was her superior – Undyne, talking with the rumored secret lover. Everyone says that Undyne should initiate the Date and get the monster before it’s too late. Undyne, the hardcore Army head, refuses and silenced them with intense training and hard leveled training. Chara and her had a hard time, but Frisk smiles at the thought of a possible marriage. “Same goes for you. I’m glad you finally left the place.”

“hmm~” Sans hums and Frisk turns to Sans’ direction. Even though she’s blind, the female can sense and differentiate items from the other with alternative magic taught to her by Toriel. Chara was also supportive and Asriel joining her in the study session. Sans teases, “your gaze is wandering again, sweet heart.”

“N-no it isn’t!” Frisk looks away, embarrassed. She was just mesmerized on how the moonlight reveals everything in a wonderful tint of blue. The skeleton’s clothing compliments with the light, dull white sleeves glow a hint of light blue which was fitting for the PATIENT demon. Sans chuckled and decided to stare at the Grand Church at the center of the Plaza – **The Church of the Determined**. Frisk, staring at the Church as well, comments in a curious, shy tone. “Did you know there’s a festival for good luck and lasting life about to happen this Saturday?”

 “yup.” Sans eyes the windows, clergies and in-trainings dashing from room to room. Frisk rubs her hands and thinks things over. She didn’t have any patrols or missions for that day. This festival was a duo thing and Chara already asked Asriel so the magic user can ask other friends right? Frisk asked in a soft voice. “Are you free on that?”

“yup.” Sans raises his hand and pushes the curtains in the Church with magic, seeing the Humans jump back and run away from the area. After a few moments, Sans and Frisk laughed at how an intermediate summoner came and started talking to the drapes. Frisk coughs and tries to finish the date proposal. Don’t get her wrong, she was very good in social skills and getting people to her favor but when it comes to this demon… Frisk feels something twistingly revolting but cool about Sans. “Want to come with me and try the festival out?”

“like a date?” Sans’ gaze must be at her, hair on her skin rising up with the goosebumps. Frisk gave a sheepish smile. She can’t seem to stop smiling when she’s with her Loved Ones can she? She’s an entirely different from Chara, Chara who would smile at her enemies with her bloody red eyes becomes a frowny icon when there’s nothing LOVE-related in the zone. Frisk scratches her elbow, “If you want to call it that.”

“my treat then.” Sans muttered and Frisk was surprised to feel the demon’s phalanges stroke her head. The two were interrupted when Chara’s voice can be heard from the distance. Sans stood up and waved at her, “don’t die on me from getting a skele-ton of work or you’ll end up regretting.”

“I’ll try. But if I do die, I won’t forget about you. Good bye kiss for you~” Frisk gave a flying kiss and Sans tries to suppress his laugh as he went into the alleyway before her overprotective sister comes and tries killing the skeleton again. Smiling, Frisk stood up and held her trusted stick and greets her sister. “No authority?”

"You got it~" Chara and Frisk smiles. When authority's gone, it was time for the hunt.

 

* * *

 

[ **Infiltration** ] = Flashback continuation

 

“???” Papyrus looks in bewilderment, seeing the hooded figure covered in blood over their fancy clothes. There was something familiar with the person. Of course there is! Undyne said this person is bad. They might be strong so it's best he avoids the battle. Papyrus took a step backward and opened the window. Jumping down, Papyrus flapped his wings and clumsily landed on the ground. It's been a while since he last flied. Papyrus stood up and ran, hoping his fall didn't go unnoticed.

“?” The figure turns to face the open the window, about to halt the coward but the entity sensed the incoming reinforcement. Flicking their hand, the Royal Guards were slammed to the ceiling. Five humans, the entity looked at them with crimsons dots. They grinned and the men’s scream echoed in the castle yet **no one came**. The ceiling began to drip blood, the entity walked away from the scene with the bodies littered in the entire corridor from top to bottom. All of them dying from blood loss and their bones exiting the body as a hanger or a nail on the wall, the Royal Castle was silent with not a single SOUL to feel. Walking inside the bedroom, the entity reached forward to the bed and…. Grab hold of the crimson scarf. Their smile turned into a frown.

 

…

 

‘Church for the Courageous.’ Running into a chapel, Papyrus repeated the location in his head as he leaves the chapel to enter a massive church. The capital has a lot of religious buildings so every Church, altar and chapel began to get connected with each other. However, Papyrus feels something wrong with this next church he entered.

*SLAM! *

“?” As soon as Papyrus entered the church, the doors slammed close. Papyrus continues running, wondering why the Priest who was supposed to lead him to the teleport circle is asleep on his chair. Papyrus was about to get closer until he heard a familiar voice behind him. "what's up bro?"

“S-sans?” Papyrus' eyes widened, turning to face the speaker. Fear turned to relief, it isn’t the Killer inside the castle, it was Sans. The demon he helped who taught him how to speak and agreed to act like a brother he always wanted… But Undyne said Sans was part of the Sloth division. She forbade him to talk to Sans because demons are cruel and manipulative. He was part of the enemy’s side. Papyrus doesn't believe her of course, Sans was too nice. Yet those rehabilitation centers and training facilities for dragons made a good point... Hm? The strange part here was that Sans was wearing the same clothes to that of the hooded figure, but it can't be Sans! The aura feels different and Sans wouldn't hurt... anybody? Papyrus took a step back, eyeing the care-free demon. "why did you stop visiting the library?"

"I didn't need to go there anymore." Papyrus confessed, but he knows this wasn't what Sans wanted to hear. Sans walked, approaching him with curious eyes. Papyrus unconsciously took a step away, his instincts screaming for him to run. Papyrus couldn’t. This is his brother...No Sans is a friend? Wait. They are enemies.

“welp. you had me worried there, bro. i was looking all over for ya.” Sans kneeled down and rubbed his right cheek with a red cloth. Papyrus moved away from Sans with a feeling of dread. Sans felt different - dead yet alive, the same but different, cold and warm. Papyrus got confused. Looking at his brother, he caught sight of his scarf and was sure he left it in Asriel’s room because he didn’t want his gift to be ruined. Papyrus looked at the confused demon. “Where did you get my scarf?! A-are you part of the group who infiltrated the Royal Castle?!”

“wha- no! paps. calm down and i can explain if you let me.” Sans tries to come near, but Papyrus instinctively created a barrier in between them. Taking a step away, Papyrus scanned the demon’s aura - confused desperation. Relief and annoyance, Papyrus doesn’t have time for this. He should be running now. ‘What was I thinking? Of course Sans can’t be the one! He must have entered the area to find me while the chaos happened… But I don't want him to get into trouble...’

“i think the pressure’s getting to you, mind telling me what’s wrong? maybe i can help.” Sans was really concerned, but Papyrus has nothing to say to the skeleton. Orders were orders. Papyrus has to alert the group before it’s too late. Papyrus turned around, away from Sans and responded with a heavy heart. He should tell the bad news huh? It was for the best. Papyrus ordered, “I don't need it. You can have your scarf and go back to your family! I have things to attend to.”

“what the hell? where did you get that idea?!” Sans sounded annoyed yet wounded. Papyrus doesn’t want to look. He runs, creating barriers behind him as a passive skill. A passive skill he learned from the Queen where he can continuously use one spell over and over for the whole day. “You’re already fully **recovered** so why are you still here? If it’s because you promised to be my brother, then guess what? I changed my mind. I don’t need it anymore!”

“no… y-you’re lying to me right? you don’t mean that...”  Sans whispers and the demon sounded so sad, Papyrus wanted to take it all back… He doesn’t. Not when demons were the primary enemies, Papyrus should’ve never helped the demon in the first place. No, Papyrus doesn’t regret that. He’ll cherish all the moments they had together, but it was time for the departure. Opening the grand doors, Papyrus was able to see ~~his brother~~ the demon’s expression. Sans was watching him, not moving an inch as he held the scarf in his hand. Papyrus closes the door.

“ **if this is because i ignored you for too long or because of something i did, i’m sorry okay? i won’t do it again.** ”

“…” The albino seals the door. Papyrus runs and bit his lower lip at the demon's speech. He will need to distance himself away from the demon to cut the connection. Creating the simple communication spell when he was younger, Papyrus did it with Sans so they can talk about stories and other stuff the dragon never knew even if they’re far away. It was because Sans was too lazy to accompany him in different areas or too busy reading books or listening to other people. What was he thinking? Papyrus should’ve cut it in advance. He already has friends who will listen and play with him like Asriel, the twins and the dog units!

“ **h-hey! don’t give me the cold shoulder… i get it. i deserve this, but tell me what i can do to redeem myself.** "

Papyrus only runs faster, needing to enter two more churches and a market pathway to reach Undyne. Why can’t Sans take a hint? First, Sans is a demon. Second, Sans has 1 HP. Third, they are in opposing elements. Fourth, they are in opposing sides. Doesn’t Sans know this is for the best? **The Organization** is hunting for demons and Papyrus knows from his conversation with Sans that the demon has a family of his own down below. Papyrus doesn’t want to drag the demon into trouble. He doesn't want Sans to grow dependent on him, doesn’t want Sans to die because of him.

“ **i can change, i can be a better brother! talk to me please. i can fix this-** ”

 

*SNAP! *

After cutting it, everything turned silent. Running until he faced the final Church, Papyrus opened the door and rushes out of the empty infrastructure to the market pathway.

*DING! *

“NO!” Papyrus was already outside the doors when a dark tendril emerged from the Castle and grabbing hold his leg. Gripping the tiles with his claws, the albino was slowly being dragged back in the Church. The passersby can see him and were screaming, but none of them were moving over to help him. Papyrus tries to dispel the attack and can only see darkness inside the Church. It must be the enemy.

“UNDYNE!” Seeing the **Church for the Courageous** open its doors in the usual slow manner, Papyrus screamed his rider’s name as loud as he can. However, her fins were covered with those ‘headphones’ given by an informant. Papyrus kept sending distress calls and lashes the tendrils with wind magic. Its weakness was physic and Papyrus screamed for someone to give him a weapon. The people were too fearful, watching albino get dragged back in the Church.

 

**The door closed.**

 

“Papyrus?” Undyne wondered, sensing a slight disturbance. Toriel and Asgore was conversing with the nobles while Chara and Frisk was eating caramel apples. Chara was even holding an apple she’ll give to Asriel. Undyne thinks it’s a gesture she should also do with Alphys…. As a trap of course! Undyne looks around, there was nothing amiss. Frisk asked with an innocent tilt on her head. “Something wrong?”

“Kind-” Undyne was cut short when they saw a Royal Guard running towards them with a horrible gash on his arm. Undyne suddenly recalled the Dog Units were in a mission and she ran back. Let Asgore handle the report, she has to return immediately! Because of the Churches, magic spells not of the holy element are weaker to nonexistent. Demons can’t teleport, but the Killer doesn’t need to teleport if they plan on a genocide. Worse news, Papyrus and Asriel are the only ones inside the castle. Papyrus was even unequipped because of the Rehabilitation while Asriel recently finished strengthening the barriers. Undyne cursed to her ancestors, racing as fast as she can. Opening the Door of the Church of the Persecuted, Undyne stepped on a halted trail of blood which led all the way to the other door. Running inside each Church, she sees the blood trail continue back to the Royal Castle. Undyne’s SOUL twisted in a disturbing way and she opened the Royal Castle’s door. LOVE reeked the air, Undyne summons her spear but the enemy was gone. Not a trace of darkness remained. The Dog Units also came over (fucking timing!) and they went to the Seraph’s bedroom. Asriel was asleep, tucked in bed with his mouth opened softly.

* * *

[ **Stuck in the Castle** ] = Asriel and Papyrus, strengthening the BOND

 

“…” The seven-year-old albino with leathery wings watched the young seraph hold a container with small punctures at the tip. Throwing water to golden flowers, the half-dragon wanted to ask his friend if he knew a thousand and more humans would kill for water. Instead, the child uses it for plants. Well… he smiled, ‘Undyne never liked Humans so much like big brother. Plants are less fussy than Humans...’

“Oh! I didn’t know you were there! Sorry.” The seraph smiled, finally turning around to greet him. Papyrus nodded and watched his friend called Asriel try to hasten his actions. This was one of the angel’s favorite hobbies inherited from King Asgore. Papyrus steps on the flowers yet it refuses to die, he frowned at his inability to kill anything holy.

“The Queen mentioned we should play Chess to improve your decision making.” Papyrus flapped his wings and watched some flowers get uprooted. However, landing on the ground, Asriel’s presence allowed it to plant itself to the ground and grow once more. Asriel whines, his floppy ears drooped more than necessary. The dragon wondered if Toriel previous life was a goat monster, seeing Asriel favoring a goat form at times of visit.

“You always win in chess! Besides, I want to play with Frisk and Chara today a-and! You and I can train with them to become stronger!” Asriel was even trying to cajole him to escape the order for a greater good. Papyrus gave a blank stare and crossed his arms, “What would the Queen say when she finds out?”

“Mom will be fine!” Asriel grins, but Papyrus shook his head. He turns to the closed curtains and seals around the rooms. In **The Organization** ’s Underground basement, Papyrus ad Asriel are tasked to bond to form a PACT. Asking Chara and Frisk to come down and play with them would be a hassle, but Papyrus would be tempted to visit his brother if he were to emerge out of the building. Asriel puffs his cheek, unknowing of his friend’s problem.

“Fine! I’m going to do this for you pal!” Asriel gives a thumb’s up and a matching smile. Papyrus couldn’t help but smile back, feeling the emotion of Content and HOPE in the angel. Following the heavenly entity, the walls shook and some dust fall to the ground. Asriel took a step back, grabbing hold of his hand.

“You do know we’re safe here?” Papyrus’ smile turns into a taunting grin, making the angel blush. Asriel lets go, walking faster in front of him. “I-I know that! I just get scared, that’s all!”

“I’ll protect you since you’re my dearest friend.” Papyrus chuckled, but Asriel’s next words made the albino surprise. “Right back at you and I won’t judge you, even if you grow up to become a big white dragon with a fascination to lasagna, coffee and sweets!”

“How dare you insult my preferences?!” Papyrus tugs one pair of Asriel’s wings, smirking as the goat yelled in pain. He continues to pull even if the monster pleaded for MERCY.

 

…

 

“I am dying!” Asriel moaned, head on the table as Papyrus laughed at his friend with amusement. Undyne was sitting on a chair, yawning at her baby sitting job. Closing her eyes, Undyne begins to think of ways on cheering the fidgety lizard. Alphys shouldn’t be accepting so many requests if she can’t maintain her cool. Undyne smiles at her thoughts while the two holy monsters began to argue that the Dragon was predicting the misfortunes of the Seraph. While the female drifts to her own thoughts, Asriel and Papyrus turned to stare at her and Asriel asked, "Is she sick?"

" **Love-stricken** according to Dogamy." Papyrus closes his eyes as if pretending he doesn't know. Asriel looks back at Undyne and nodded in acknowledgement. "That is some strong magic."

* * *

[ **Playful Brawl** ] = Analysis

 

“Wow.” Alphys fixed her glasses, watching the battle through the audience chair. Undyne nodded, eyeing the new recruits’ movements. For runaway experiments, they had talent. Bringing Alphys with her, the blonde was wearing a cloak as she held a notepad to take down notes. Undyne rests on the wall behind her, watching the game.

“…” Frisk whispers, eyes closed as she took a side turn and playfully swings the twig for a wand at the knife wielder. Truth be told, Frisk has casted tall earth walls at the same time fire bolts that breaks the chunks of earth and tossing the burning fragments at the twin. Chara, in turn, dodges the burning debris and tries to locate the target.

“Spell caster and Weapon user combo?” Undyne suggested but Alphys doesn’t respond. Scribbling on paper, Alphys’ crimson eyes are overcome with the color of gold. JUSTICE – The ability to Identify greater detail like Perseverance, but predict collateral and primary EFFECTS and incoming ACTS.

“Come here, partner~!” Chara taunts, smile widening with her crimson eyes glowing as she whipped the knife forward. Thrust forward, slice diagonally and pulling out a gun to shoot at the evading mage. Frisk summons out a barrier and moved just in time to dodge a knife- Frisk yelped when strands of hair got cut, warping away to step on the walls erected. Sweating, Frisk wipes her face and summons out ice spells to deflect the crimson knives directed at her. Jumping from wall to wall, Frisk was starting to tire out but not Chara. The older twin was getting geared up, crimson wings slowly appear behind the happy-go-lucky slicer.

“Magic or Physical. They can be both actually, but you can train them to become godlike if you keep them up in one field. However, they’re going to be mediocre in the other field. Frisk has a high affinity to ICE, WATER and DARK while Chara has ELECTRICITY, EARTH and LIGHT. This can explain why Frisk’s excess magic reserve is cycled from the outside environment and into her disposal. Though blind, Frisk can survive in any terrain as long as she is able to sense the area. Chara’s affinity explains the fast regenerative growth of her wounds and response time against attacks. However, the older twin is prone to being erratic and reckless, prone to entering traps.” Undyne rests her head on Alphys’ shoulder, watching the lizard use a simple skill of cloning. Giving her the notes, Alphys slumps on her. Oh right, their position. Alphys was sitting on her lap because the reptile was complaining about how hard the seat was. Alphys rests on her breasts, eyes closed when Undyne looks down at her with an eyebrow raised. “Frisk isn’t perfect, let me tell you that. She’s this warm squishy Human who gets attached to people easily.”

“That’s **human** of them.” Alphys said but didn’t open her eyes or complain when Undyne traces her finger on the slightly moist cheek. Undyne can hear Frisk scream as Chara bisected one of the earth walls. The brunet didn’t make it with the jump, falling down on the bed of knives below. Undyne pushed Alphys off her when that was done. She knows Chara tends to be murderous, killing her own allies.  Standing up, Undyne ordered. “That’s enough for today!”

“!!!” Chara’s holographic wings vanished, crimson eyes turned dull and she went forward to catch the falling individual. Frisk was panting, tired from how aggressive her enemy was. Frisk muttered, “You didn’t let me finish!”

“And let me lose instantly? No way!” Chara carried her twin bridle style as she walked at the EXIT for the promised FOOD. Frisk was fussing, yelling in annoyance that the older twin drops her down. Seeing the twins begin to chase each other into the darkness, Undyne jumps away when she felt a zap on her leg. Staring at the weird device emitting electric magic, Alphys was glaring at her. Undyne growled. “What was that for?!”

“For ruining-Argh. Never mind!” Alphys stood up and vanished. Undyne turned silent and punched a wall. Sometimes, that girl can make her so angry in keeping so many secrets and weird gestures. Can’t Alphys be blunt like how she talks in those science stuff?! Undyne stomps away, not knowing what she did wrong.

* * *

[ **Sponsors** ]

 

“I greatly apologize for the recent tragedy. I ensure you that my team this will never happen again.” Undyne bowed down at the group of Human nobles and merchants. After months of refurbishing the castle and recruiting men to her liking, the community begins to rely on more diversity. Duh. All Human defenses killed from one figure? Heresy that might even be done by the Demon Lord’s creation. Alphys says it isn’t Gaster though, the guy was drunk on that day because of a Holiday called – **Drink ‘til you drop** in Hell. Undyne wants that holiday too.

“…” Undyne feels Papyrus hold the hem of her clothes, eyes wide open as he stares at the crowd. Undyne stood up while the King talks with the nobles and noticed someone sticking out in a good way. A popular mysterious albino noble surrounded by merchants and some powerful cowards. Typical. Male with blood red eyes, the noble was still a teen (a very informative punk), talking with the other aristocrats and even giving jokes with that lazy smile. He looks like a conniving piece of shit, but she doubts the guy’s strong. Undyne looks down at Papyrus.

“Can we leave and go back to our rooms?” Papyrus whispers, but Undyne pats his head. Holding her dragon’s red leash, Undyne wondered why Papyrus was fidgety and clingy. Was there an enemy? Everyone was scanned by Queen Toriel so there can’t be any demons here. Undyne calms the albino with her pats, feeling the dragon’s wings conceal itself. “Not yet. We have to persuade these asses that we’re dependable and get us some muns.”

“… Okay.” Papyrus’ eyes weren’t closed like the usual way he relaxes on her touch. He was still awake, unwilling to move away from her. However, Undyne had to talk to some nobles and Papyrus couldn’t come with her. Shushing the frantic child, Undyne leads Papyrus in a room and orders him to remain there. Her commands were law and Papyrus pleaded to not leave him vulnerable. Undyne rolls her eyes, Papyrus was such a homophobe. Must be because of his traumatic experience in the black market or those children by the playground. “Don’t be so fussy. I’ll be back after ten minutes’ tops. I promise.”

“Fine…” Papyrus sulked. Undyne understood how the dragon feels, but this was for **The Organization** ’s image. None of the monster’s or half-breeds are supposed to carry weapons under the presence of the Humans. Papyrus and the twins being sealed for their Holy spells greatly affected the mood of the duo but not Frisk. In fact, Frisk was cheerful than usual if they don’t need to fight. Oh my god, she has a strong magic casting Pacifist. Not her cup of tea. On the other spectrum, Chara was more threatening and Papyrus became silent. Undyne closed the door and locked it. Even if the Humans are considered harmless, doesn’t mean anyone won’t attack her student.

 

…

 

While she walked away, she saw the popular guy called  **Duke of Noir** looking at some paintings with a female in the hallway. Truth be told, the teen wore black with some red and gold highlights from his accessories, too scrawny for her taste.  The male waited for the Guard to leave before enacting his plan. It was the female who noticed the change of mood between the noble.

 

_*CRACK! *_

_“heh. sorry, babe. couldn’t help myself.” The Duke of Noir comments, holding the fallen female whose eyes rolled into a white as the mouth started pouring out white foam saliva. The albino dropped her down, alters the Human’s appearance. Summoning familiars from the crowd, he sends the female away from this area. Fixing his ruffles, the male reaches for the locked doorknob and using his free hand, he knocked. “ **Knock knock?** ”_

_“…” The Duke can hear the half dragon’s footsteps moving away from the door. The duke waits for a few seconds before he acts. The murderer couldn’t help but smile at the contained creature in the room._

_“ **Didn’t anyone tell you it’s impolite to ignore people**?” He twists the doorknob as if it was always open and took a step inside the room. Papyrus moves away from the door, surprise turned anger at the guest. The albino eyes the new robes of the dragon - his smile lowers. Papyrus ordered, “Leave this room at once or I will be forced to hurt you!”_

_“tsk. is that why you ran away and came back here - to get chained up?” The duke enters the room and his crimson eyes glowed, looking at the vivid line of the leash. Papyrus was confused, something was familiar with this entity but Undyne said Toriel checked everyone at the entrance. The Duke of Noir hums a familiar tune only Sans would hum to him. “thank that bitch because i’m not leaving without getting your good graces.”_

_“You are wasting your time, Killer!” Papyrus hissed as he walked away from the famous human. Papyrus felt the wall behind him. He was cornered, but he was ready to fight against the LOVE scented Human with his claws. Closing the door with a click and a demon insignia formed on the wood, the male caresses the end of the leash and begins to follow it. Papyrus tugs to get farther. He could not and Papyrus wished Undyne had lengthened it._

 

 Undyne went away since there wasn't anything wrong. After talking with the nobles, her Units dragged her for a drinking session which she agreed in good heart.

 

_“!!!” Papyrus was speechless as the teenager walks towards the child, tracing the line with his ~~phalanges~~ finger as all of the portraits, runes and crosses begin to distort. This was a demon! Papyrus should feel his vigilance increase, but all he felt was… comfort? The demon reached him, kneeling down to embrace the stunned child. “what are you talking about? i did all this for you bro. i missed you, i can’t stop thinking about you. **i need you**.”_

_“S-sans?” Papyrus choked as the grown-up pushed him down on the floor. Eyes locked at the opponent, the demon called Sans leaned down and rests his forehead to the child. “i have a game we can play~”_

_“Will you leave and go back to your father if we do?” Papyrus breaths, dizzy as his senses try to reorient itself with the usual amount of darkness and emotions from the demon. It was too strong like alcohol is to Chara. Sans lowers his head to bite the collar off, earning a yelp from the half-dragon. “if i sense you want me after this session, i won’t.”_

_“don’t worry it’s a sibling thing only we can do. you’re not the only one who wants a brother remember?” Sans shushed, watching his brother lower his defenses. Sans allows Papyrus to sit up, but he lets the child straddle him. Sans hugs the child and lowers his arms to the child’s bottom, sitting as he pushed Papyrus to the wall with his body. The child, clueless of their activity, looks at the demon with unknown emotion swirling in his brother’s eyes. Papyrus placed his hands on the demon’s face, a small frown as Papyrus looks at Sans. “Maybe you should eat first?”_

_“let me tell you something papyrus…” Sans muttered hands gripped on the child’s hips and decreases the personal space between the two. “demons eat souls and you… you have so much. i-i won’t kill anyone if you’re with me. let me indulge.”_

_“But you-” Papyrus gasped when Sans bit his neck. Sans shushes him with kisses and apologies - kissing the bite mark, tossing the collar, and disintegrating the offending material without the younger brother’s notice. Papyrus was panting, unsure why Sans was touching him this way. Sans... Sans was opening up to him?  Papyrus whined when Sans reached for his SOUL. Sans muttered in a low tone, " **this is the type of games we play down below**."_

 

When she came back, Papyrus was fast asleep with the leash cut short on a couch and a scarf to cover his neck. Holding the leash, Undyne wondered if the leash was too weak against the dragon's claws. After three days, a dog couple found a female corpse hidden in the gifts. Papyrus also started leaving the house again.

 

 _Opening the door, Papyrus enters **the Grand yet forgotten Library** where the smiling demon waited. It was the day where Sans leaves to the demon realm but Papyrus begins to have second thoughts in approaching the sleeping demon. Unsure what to say aside from good bye, Papyrus comes close and examines to demon. Fast asleep, his eye sockets were as dark as night. Papyrus talks with the sleeping figure. "Thank you for being my brother, even if it's short-lived. Thank you for telling me stories and tucking me to bed, even when you stole it from another country. Thank you for playing with me, even if you're so busy with stuff. Thank you for loving me, even if it's not allowed. Good bye-!!_ _"_

_" **now i know where you got that notion.** " Papyrus didn't expect Sans to wake up nor did he expect Sans to swoop down to give him a hug. Hugging the child, Sans whispered. "not everyone tells the truth, papyrus. i'm glad you still love me though... even if you said you don't love me, i'm not going to leave you alone. brothers don't leave each other."_

_"I I'm sorry... I c-can't! Lying is w-wrong and only bad c-children do that, but I can't be with you yet I love you!" Papyrus sniffs, crying as he held his brother. Sans coos the child to sleep, knowing his next set of victims. For now, Sans cradles his brother close. Destruction comes later._

As long as Papyrus was fine and does his work, everything was fine. Undyne stopped caring with all the stuff she has to do.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can break Undyne/Alphys or vice versa pairing. No one, but there will be hints of near betrayal... You know? The usual stuff.


End file.
